The invention relates generally to mounting brackets. In particular, this invention relates to mechanisms for attaching a global positioning antenna to a tank turret.
The United States Navy has commissioned two class prototypes for a Littoral Combat Ship (LCS) intended for close shore fire support. In particular, the lead ships for these classes are the steel planing monohull U.S.S. Freedom (LCS-1) designed by Lockheed Martin, and the aluminum trimaran U.S.S. Independence (LCS-2) designed by General Dynamics. The Navy also deploys amphibious transport docks with the lead ship U.S.S. San Antonio (LPD-17). These classes can be reconfigured with interchangeable weapons modules for select plug-and-fight missions.
The Gun Mission Module (GMM) represents an exemplary surface warfare module package and includes two turret-mounted, axis-stabilized chain guns that can fire up to 200 rounds per minute of 30×173 mm ammunition. The GMM includes an Mk 46 weapons system having a gun turret.
Firing control for the GMM requires accurate and current information on relative global position. Such information can be provided by the global positioning system (GPS) that employs orbiting satellites for this purpose. The GPS information can be obtained from the satellite network using a receiver equipped with the appropriate antenna.